


hearts and flowers

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: married bliss and trouble in paradise.</p>
<p>“I was mad at you.”</p>
<p>Stiles is still breathless, sweat cooling on his bare skin.  He feels sticky but sated, his limbs like noodles as he tugs the sheets up over him for warmth.</p>
<p>Next to him, Boyd just grins, curling an arm over Stiles’ waist to drag him closer.   He presses little kisses to Stiles’ neck, lips brushing over his pulse point, and he sighs softly, closes his eyes and forgets why he was mad all over again.  Boyd has a skill for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132605620059/stoyd-week-married-bliss-and-trouble-in

“I was mad at you.”

Stiles is still breathless, sweat cooling on his bare skin. He feels sticky but sated, his limbs like noodles as he tugs the sheets up over him for warmth.

Next to him, Boyd just grins, curling an arm over Stiles’ waist to drag him closer. He presses little kisses to Stiles’ neck, lips brushing over his pulse point, and he sighs softly, closes his eyes and forgets why he was mad all over again. Boyd has a skill for that.

He rolls until he’s on his side, tucked under Boyd’s arm with his boyfriend’s body pressed against him, knees nestled behind Stiles’. He feels bracketed in, safe and content. He casts a glance over his bedroom floor; it’s a mess. In their rush, their clothes had been tossed carelessly; there’s a sock on his laptop, Boyd’s underwear on the windowsill. 

“Why was I mad at you again?” he asks with a little yawn. He always likes a nap after sex, just half an hour or so before Boyd wakes him up for another round. 

“I put the empty milk carton back in the fridge.”

“Oh,” Stiles nods. “Yeah. Fuck you.” There’s no heat in it though and Boyd gives a little snort, pressing his fond smile against Stiles’ shoulder.

It’s part of their constant push and pull thing that’s defined their relationship from the start. Boyd is so, so considerate, whether it’s bringing Stiles flowers when he knows he’s had a rough day or turning the heating up in the winter for Stiles so he’s not cold when he wakes up. But he’s so forgetful in other areas; he constantly forgets to turn off the oven, or toss empty cartons out, or take out the trash. 

It drives Stiles mad and then there’s arguing...and then there’s usually hot, firm kisses, fingers tugging in hair and wrestling out of clothes. Sometimes, Stiles wonders if Boyd does it on purpose, but it doesn’t matter; these days, Stiles doesn’t seriously get mad anymore. They tease at each other, swapping little silly arguments between kisses, giggling against each other’s mouth.

Maybe it’s not conventional. But it’s them and they love each other. They’re perfect for each other. Boyd makes him happy in a way Stiles never imagined.

“Marry me,” Boyd’s voice is a soft rumble against Stiles’ shoulder, breath tickling his sensitive skin.

Stiles doesn’t open his eyes, just snorts. “That’s your proposal?”

Boyd pinches his side gently, laughs when Stiles squirms. “Would you rather I take you to dinner and get down on one knee?”

“God no.” Stiles turns to face Boyd, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. “This is perfect.” 

It’s perfect because it’s just so _them_. Maybe it’s not hearts and flowers and a big diamond ring, but it’s all the more romantic because it fits them so well. Though Stiles will definitely demand a ring.

“Well?” Boyd raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, right, yeah. Yes, I’ll marry you. Duh.”

“I’m swooning at your enthusiasm.” But Boyd’s grinning, wide and pleased, and he cups Stiles’ face, gentle like he’s something fragile, precious, and kisses him, long and slow and sweet. “I love you.”

Stiles closes his eyes, tucks his face against Boyd’s neck, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Love you too,” he replies, then adds with his heart fluttering, “ _Fiancé_.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
